Laleh
centre | Klasse = ((OOC)) | Spezialisierung = Piraterie, krumme Geschäfte | Arsenal = Laleh | Vorname = Laleh | Nachname = LeChuck | Geburtsname = | Geburt = left|22px 14.06 in Stranglethorn | Alter = 20-25, hat nicht mitgezählt | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Kurioses Kleinod | Größe = 162 cm | Gewicht = 50 kg | Haarfarbe = Rabenschwarz | Augenfarbe = Mandelbraun | Hautfarbe = Karamelbraun | Besonderheiten = Viele... | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Datei:laleh-title-kleine-suedmeerperle.pngDie Südmeerperle [[Datei:Lee-wanted-poster.png|thumb|left|100px|'Ehemaliges' Fahndungsplakat aus Booty Bay]] Z'entriert durch eine eher niedliche Stupsnase, wirken die exotisch mandelbraunen, und etwas dunkler umrandeten Augen durchaus auffälliger. Recht weiche Züge zieren das karamelbraun gebrannte Gesicht, wirken aber keineswegs hilflos, zumeist eher etwas verschmitzt und durchtrieben. Zudem die lange Narbe, die sich direkt unter dem Kiefer dem Hals entlang zieht, wäre sie nicht so weit rechts angesetzt vermutlich nichts, was zu überleben gewesen wäre. Das dichte, rabenschwarze Haar ist ein weiteres, deutliches Merkmal für ihre südländische Herkunft. Zu filzigen Dreadlocks gedreht, hängen die dicken, wilden Locken zu allen Seiten herrlich kitschig behangen ihrem kleinen Köpfchen herab. Schminke findet sich nur selten, und in sehr dezenter Form, an ihr. Vereinzelt fällt eine dicke, wellige Strähne über ihr Gesicht herab, und baumelt ihren weichen, runden Wangen entlang. Der Mund mit den vollen Lippen vermag den seltenen Grinsern eine ehrlich warme Note zu verleihen, im Allgemeinen bleibt das schmale Gesicht aber rätselhaft und verrät nur wenige ihrer Gedanken. '''D'rahtiges Persönchen, von eher kleinerer Statur, wohlproportionierter Damenkörper mit langen Beinen, mehr zierlich als von auffällig üppigen Ausmassen. Dennoch wirkt sie durchtrainiert und auf Zack. Die Frau bewegt sich recht elegant, aber auch keineswegs gekünstelt. Eher von einer natürlichen, geschmeidigen Grazie sind ihre runden, knappen Bewegungen, die ebenso darauf schliessen lassen könnten, dass sie in ihrem Leben schon oft genug wegrannte. Ihre wettergegerbte Haut ist von einem karamelartigen Braun, könnte vermuten lassen, dass sie gemischtrassige Elternteile besitzt. Sie selbst könnte man auf Mitte Zwanzig schätzen, richtig zu erraten ist es aber nur schwerlich. 'D'ie Garderobe lässt sich kaum als modebewusst bezeichnen, so sie auch einiges an Freizügigkeit zu bieten scheint, wirkt es dennoch, als wären die primären Merkmale der Kleiderwahl deutlich Robustheit, Zweckmässig- und Bequemlichkeit. Meist ist sie in eher knappen Oberteilen, und engen, gut verarbeiteten Lederhosen anzutreffen. Grösstenteils wirkt die Bekleidung massgeschneidert, und ist selten zu weit, durchaus eng und figurbetont, soweit es die praktische Seite nunmal zulässt. Selten sonderlich viel Farbe in der Garderobe, meist doch eher dunkle Brauntöne, bis hin zu schwarz - will man des Nachts nicht gesehen werden? 'S'ollte der schlanke Nacken freiliegen, ist die dreifingerbreite Totenschädeltätowierung sichtbar, von gutem, geübtem Stich. Der ulkige Totenkopf trägt ein sehr breites, dreckiges Grinsen zur Schau, beinahe schon morbide anmutend. Die Schulterblätter zieren zwei kleinere Hautbilder. Ein süsses, knallrotes Teufelchen, mit spitzem Dreizack, langem, pfeilartigem Schwanz, und kugelrundem Bäuchlein, selbstredend ebenso mit passenden Hörnchen. Gegenüberliegend auf der rechten Seite ein Engelchen in weisser Robe mit buschigen Flügeln, strohblonden, krausigen Locken und einem kleinen Heiligenschein über dem Kopf. Runde Silberringe durchschneiden die Haut an Nase und linker Augenbraue, und bilden damit zumindest den sichtbaren Teil ihrer Piercings. centre Datei:laleh-title-wie-im-maerchen.png'Wie im Märchen left V'''ieles wird gemunkelt, das Meiste mag unklar bleiben, von ihr selbst lassen sich, wenn überhaupt, nur winzige Fragmente erfahren. Geboren in den abgelegenen Winkeln Stranglethorns, wurden ihre Eltern schon früh bei einem Beutezug hiesiger Piraten shanghait, als die berüchtigte "Schwarze Hai" einmal mehr in einer nahegelegenen Bucht ankerte. Das kleine Mädchen wuchs auf einem, von Rum und Blut getränkten, Deck auf, half stumm und schwitzend wo sie konnte, der einzig andere Ausweg: die Planke. Tag für Tag die Meeresbrise in den Haaren, die pfeifend durch die Segel strich, die schwarze Flagge über dem Krähennest wehen liess, und die letzten Erinnerungen ihrer kurzen Kindheit über die wogenden Wellen hinaustrug. Keine Gleichaltrigen an Bord, waren ihre besten und einzigen Freunde zwei kleine, völlig abgeliebte Stofftigerlein, ohne die sie an den Abenden nie gesehen wurd. Laleh sprach nicht, ungewöhnlich lange für ein Kind. Man fragte sich warum, doch genügte wohl ein Blick auf die Umgebung, um einen Grund vermuten zu können. ''"Denks', 's kleine Ding zerbrich' dir in'n Hän'n, aber beim Klabautermann, 'ch hab'se noch nie wein' geseh'n...", munkelts unter Deck bei der Crew, wenn das kleine Geschöpf in den abgemergelten Armen ihrer Mutter nachts mit den beiden Tigern die Lider schloss. A'''ngeblich nicht einmal, als der Vater kielholen geschickt wurde, nachdem er auf dem Wachposten einnickte. Das Letzte was sie von ihm gesehen hatte, sein stets besorgter Blick, ihretwillen. Letzte Worte gingen im Gejohle der aufgehetzten Crew unter, fing der Wind und blies sie zum Horizont hinweg. Die Sonne sank an diesem Tage blutrot über den Meeresspiegel, tauchte ihn in ein stechendes, blendendes Glitzern, welches das kleine Mädchen nie wieder vergessen würde. ''"Bei'n Weltmeer'n, Scheisse, is' die noch imm'r da?", murrten dumpfe Stimmen, Stunden später in der sternverhangenen Dunkelheit, als das Kind sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. D'''ie Tage zogen dahin, Wochen und Monate, ganze Jahre gar, ein Dutzend an der Zahl, in denen das zarte Geschöpf unter Schweiss und Blut aufwuchs. In den Ohren den pfeifenden Wind, die dreckigen Flüche der Matrosen, das betäubende Donnern der Kanonen und nur Nachts, kurz vor dem Schlafen, die leisen, ängstlichen Lieder ihrer Mutter, von heller, so warmer Stimme, das sie das ganze Unterdeck hätte taghell erleuchten können. Bald schon aber wuchs sie schneller, das kleine Mädchen wurde zur jungen Frau, was einst noch mit grossen, unergründlichen Augen all das beobachtete, was um sie herum geschah, zog die Lider nun zu leichten Schlitzen, formte die Züge zu einer reglosen Fassade, musterte und registrierte. Brachte sich mehr ein, konnte schwerere Arbeit verrichten, wurde mit immer weniger Argwohn angesehen, aber sagte noch immer keinen einzigen Ton. ''"'s eine von'n Stumm'n, eh? Bei dem Anschiss vom Käp'n wär nichma' 'ne Schildkröte still geblieb'n...", mutmasste man offen, nachdem Laleh beim Deckschrubben ungeschickt die Stiefel des vorbeistolzierenden Kapitäns mit einem Dreckwassereimer bekleckert hatte. H'ier und da wurde geankert, sie musste stets an Deck bleiben, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, die mittlerweile krank geworden war. Laleh schien sie kaum noch ansehen zu können, das Leid wohl mitfühlend, unternahm sie dennoch was sie konnte, um der alten Frau zu helfen. Dann ging es mit vollbeladenen Lagern weiter, immer in der Nase der salzige Geruch der weiten See, der süssliche Rumduft bei den Matrosen, das beissende, verbrannte Schwarzpulver im Kanonendeck, und das säuerliche Erbrochene ihrer Mutter. Eine dreitägige Fieberrhythmik mit Schüttelfrost hatte eingesetzt, sichtbare Ödeme an Armen und Beinen, und der bedenkliche Zustand der Frau liessen den Schiffsarzt gleichgültig murmeln: ''"Malaria. Hat' noch 'ne Woche, wenn überhaupt...". Dann ging er bereits weiter. Mittlerweile zu zweit in einer der engen Kajüten untergebracht, soll man in dieser Nacht die kranken, wehklagenden Laute der Mutter verstummen gehört haben, kurz nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde. Weitaus früher als angedacht. ''"Meins'e erns'haf' sie hat... nä, die eig'ne Mutt'r?", befürchtete man diesmal nur noch unter vorgehaltener Hand, und, nachdem die Leiche über Bord geworfen wurde, verlor niemand mehr ein Wort darüber. E'''inmal mehr verrann die Zeit, Laleh schwieg noch immer. Die kühleren, harschen Wintersnächte auf hoher See wechselten sich mit brütend heissen Sommertagen ab, als zum wiederholten Male einer der jungen, aufstrebenden Matrosen den alten Kapitän zum Duell forderte. Verwunderte kaum jemanden, geschah es doch immer öfters in diesen Monaten, wenngleich dieser alte Seebär sich länger und verbissener hielt, als allesamt vor ihm. Stunden sollen sie schweissüberströmt gefochten haben, ehe die herrschenden Machtstrukturen auf der Hai ein weiteres Mal über Bord geworfen wurde, und der Neue den Platz in der Kapitänskajüte einnahm. Selbst ohne den schwarzen, ranghöchsten Hut auf Deck, stach der Mann aus jeder Masse hervor, grossgewachsen, mit wallendem, dichtem Haar, so dunkel wie Pech, einem stechenden Blick, aus Augen so düster wie das tiefste Meer und einer Stimme, die ganz ruhig schien, aber dennoch jeden zittern liess, sobald sie sich nur ein wenig lauter gebot. ''"Has'e geseh'n wie der neue Käp'n die kleine Laleh anguckt? Kacke, die Stumme sagt wenigs'ns nich' Nein, eh?", scherzte man, wann immer die schweren Kapitänsstiefel von Deck stapften, und jener jungen Frau folgten, die sich gerade zurückzog. centre Datei:laleh-title-namen-sind-schall-und-rauch.png'''Namen sind Schall und Rauch * Namen mit denen sie sich vorstellen könnte: Lee, Lady Isolde Ruthersfordkinsworthshire, Lay, Schwester Leya, Laleh, Leya Lebryns, Lady Lee, Lee McIan. * Spitz- und andere Namen, die man ihr gegeben hat: Lalelu, Rabe, Räbin, Tulpe, Heldin, Knackarsch, Hexe, Leebste, Meereshexe, Unikat, Hafenhure, Booty, Miststück, Königin, Seebärin, kleines Grossmaul, Püppchen, kuschelweiches Handtuch, die Weibhaftige, Perle der Südsee, kleiner, dunkler Stern, Handelsfee, Leelie, Puppe. centre Datei:laleh-title-spielzeug.png'Spielzeug''' left F'ast nie unbewaffnet anzutreffen, hängen an Lalehs Gurt zwei absolut identische und hochwertige Perkussionsrevolver. Hervorragend verarbeitete Qualität, scheinen sie kostspielig genug zu sein, entsprechend auch die zusätzliche Ausstattung, eindeutig sehr fachgnomischer Hand. Breite Trommeln die mehreren Patronen ein gemütliches Zuhause liefern dürften, mit dunklen Handgriffen, aus edlem Mahagoniholz - mag aus ihrer Heimat stammen. Beiden gemein, ein stilechtes Piratensymbol - ein viel zu breit grinsender Totenschädel mit gekreuzten Knochen - darunter in schnörkeliger, wunderschöner Schrift LLL auf dem Griff an der jeweiligen Aussenseite eingraviert. Den Lauf, aus matt schimmerndem, edlem Metall ziert ein langer Rosenstengel, mit vielen Dornen, der sich um das Metall herumwindet, und in der Blüte endet, in deren Mitte auf der rechten Waffe ein L, auf der linken, spiegelverkehrterseits, ein D eingeprägt wurde. Nur bei sehr genauer Betrachtung wird auch auf dem Abzug noch ein kleiner Schriftzug sichtbar werden, MR steht dort auf beiden Kleinoden. Auffällig auch der sehr liebevolle Umgang mit den Schussinstrumenten, beinahe schon zärtlich und stets mit einem irren Grinsen. Der Art von Grinsen, welches nur Leute haben, die keinesfalls Waffen tragen sollten. Lässt auch die Vermutung offen, das dies nur die sichtbare Bewaffnung ist. centre Datei:laleh-title-geschaeftliches.png'''Geschäftliches 60px|left aum ein Wort verlor sie lange über ihre diversen Geschäfte, vielleicht aus gutem Grund. Doch zumindest lässt sich neuerdings an vielen Aushängen, sowie den Gerüchten, welche sich stets schnell in Stormwind ausbreiten, entnehmen, dass die ehemalige Piratenbraut ein vielseitiges, und florierendes Antiquitätengeschäft im Magierviertel eröffnet hat, das 'Kuriose Kleinod'. Jedoch munkelt man auch, dass die Geschäfte der guten Dame noch immer nicht in allen Zügen legal sind. Und wer weiss schon, welchen anderen Nebenbeschäftigungen sie sich noch immer widmet. centre Datei:laleh-title-kunstfertigkeit.png'Kunstfertigkeit''' Lyrisches |} Kampfeskünste |} Medizinisches |} Künstlerisches |} Lokomotion |} Alltägliches |} centre Datei:laleh-title-geruechtekueche.png'Gerüchteküche''' * "Lee? Korsarin. Ich glaub das Drecksstück wird in Booty gesucht, kannst reich werden, Kollege!" * "Is' das nich' die mit dies'm komischen Kuriositätenladen im Magierviertel?" * "Die Schlampe spielt gern die Gute - ist in Tat und Wahrheit aber ein durchtriebenes Miststück. Lass dich von den süssen Worten nicht täuschen, Kumpel." *''"'s war mal 'ne waschechte Pirat'nbraut! Aye!"'' *''"Keine Chance, Kumpel. Die treibt's doch mit Weibern!" *lacht*'' * "Wusstest noch nicht? Die ist verheiratet!" * "Die liebt ihr Kind über alles. Ich glaub ihr ganzes, gefährliches Gehabe ist nur eine Masche. In Wahrheit bestimmt eine ganz nette Frau." * "'s Mäd'l macht für je'n die Beine breit. Muss'e nichma' gross abfüll'n." * "Die Lady ist so stinkreich, dass sie kaum noch weiss wohin mit all ihrem Geld. Gibt sie auch oft für völligen Unfug wieder aus." * "Ich glaube die isst gar kein Fleisch..." * "Das einzige, was noch mieser als ihre grauenhaften Witze ist, ist ihr grottenschlechter Männergeschmack." * "Hab gehört, die ist eigentlich kreidebleich. Angeblich färbt sie sich die Haut mit Kaffee." * "Wohltätigkeitsauktion... das ich nicht lach! Das Dreckstück verschwindet doch mit dem Erlös, da würd ich mein Gold sicherlich nicht verprassen." * "Mit Verlaub, aber ich bin mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass die junge Dame noch unschuldig ist!" * "Seh ich jede Woche mit 'nem Neuen an der Hand." * "Die Olle hat jetzt ein Blag, sieht ihr aber mal gar nicht ähnlich. Und auch nicht dem Vater . Wer weiss, wen sie nun wieder für umgelegt hat." * "Die Alte sollt' endlich mal abdrück'n, wenn'se sich mal wieder die Knarre an'n Schädel hält..." * "Du, ich glaub so, die hat so was für Gnome übrig, weisst du?" * "De' hat'ma ein' so abgeknallt, weisst'e. Nur so weil'er einfach jut'n Tach gesacht hat, un so'. Durchgeknallt die Alte. Aber sowas von." * "Die junge Dame ist eine wahre Heilige! Sie hilft wo sie kann, und spendet einen grossen Teil ihrer Einnahmen an wohltätige Stiftungen." * "Die soll auch Hehlerware in ihrem Laden verticken." * "Glaub' die mag Tiere oder so. Warum auch immer..." * "Die hat zwei Knarr'n, liebt'se mehr als die Typ'n mit den'se rumhurt. Weiss'r Teufel was'e damit treibt." * "Das Weib hat'n Mundwerk so gross wie der Un'Goro Krater." * "Das Miststück hat angeblich diesen Kunsthändlerheini umgelegt mit dem sie zusammen war. Je'nfalls is'e nu' steinreich..." centre Datei:laleh-title-spieglein-spieglein-an-der-wand.png'Spieglein, Spieglein, an der Wand...' (Erweiterung sehr gerne gesehen, dankeschön!) ''Was erzählt Freund und Feind über die Piratenbraut? * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Labasu "Sánchez" Damaskus - "Sie hat´n echt Hammer Arsch..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Anastasia "Sally" - Sagt: "Lee 's mehr als 'ne Freundin. Zu Lee kann man immer komm'n, wenn man 'n Problem hat und Sie versucht zu helf'n. Egal welches Problem. Lee versteht man vielleicht nicht immer gleich, aber Sie hat nichts böses vor. Sie hat andere Ansicht'n schön und gut, aber 's es desweg'n schlecht? Ne! 'Stille Wasser sind tief' passt vielleicht auf andere, aber auf Lee passt 'Harte Schale, weicher Kern' wie die Faust aufs Auge. 'ch lass meine Familie nicht im Stich, un' Lee gehört eindeutig dazu!" - Denkt: "Lee ist wie der Wind, aus jeder Himmelsrichtung anders, einmal warm wie herzlich, wie der Süden der einen die Wangen streichelt. Ein andermal kühl wie der Norden, wenn jener zwischen die Kleidung fährt und am ganzen Leib einen erzittern lässt. Einmal wie der Osten, ruhige Winde sind das, hinter denen der Sturm lauert. Und zuletzt wie die westlichen Winde, aufbrausend und doch verbirgt sich hinter dieser harten Schale eine weiche Hand die einen um die Nase kitzelt und das Haar wehen lässt wie einen Umhang." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Munzel Rosthaube - "Lee? *er lacht leise* Lee's eig'lich ganz in Ordnung. Sie hat charmant'n Humor, charmante Rundung'n un'e charmante Art. Sie's recht angenehm im Vergleich zu dies'n ganz'n Spat'n in dieser Stadt! Sie nimmt mich für voll, is' daher'n gewieftes Ding, ja ja! Lee's ehrlich un' direkt, aber's 'ne Freundin, wenn du's richtig mit ihr anstells'. Die Süße wirkt fast scho'... unschuldig un' töffte, aber... *er winkt ab*' 'ne Freundin von mir sagt, dass der Schein immer trügt. Nur kann ich's mir bei ihr echt schlecht vorstell'n!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ricardo Salvator - "Die Problemfrau schlechthin, aber wozu gibt's denn Freunde?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh - "Ein Schritt vor, zwei zurück. So tanzt man den Booty-Bay-Tango, hm? Nen Blatt im Wind, weniger. Weniger ist manchmal mehr, und es sind und waren schon immer die kleinen Dinge. Mühsaal, Notwendigkeit, Gewohnheit, Bedürfnis, Leidenschaft." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kalwyn "Kurzer" Cord - "Lee? Wie man sie beschreib'n kann? Garnich'. Sie's der Anfang für die, die 'se mag und's Ende für alle Kerle mit zu dicken Eiern. Komplett unberechenbar, wenn'e sie nicht kennst. Mehr gibt's eigentlich nicht zu sagen, denk' ich. Nur wenn'e dich mit ihr anlegst, hast'e keine Zeit mehr die Scheiße wegzuwischen, die 'se aus dir rausgeprügelt hat. Wenn'se dich mag hast du'n guten Stand in der Stadt. Glaub mir." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kira "Krümel" Aloisa - "Lee? Wer will 's wiss'n un' warum?" *Abschätzend wird der Fragende unter dem Hut hervor beguckt* "'ch ha' sie an ihr'm erst'n Tag in 'er Stadt zum Rum eingelad'n. Wa' mein Glück. Man soll' lieber ihr Freun' sein als ihr Fein'. Sie ha' 's Herz am recht'n Fleck un' was sie darin eingeschloss'n ha', 's verteidig' sie. Vermutlich au' mit ihr'm eig'nen Leb'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Marcas Lebryns - *würde man in den Besitz von Marcas schwarzem Buch kommen, würde man neben einer halbwegs akuraten Zeichnung von Lee auch folgendes lesen können* "Lee, schwarzhaarig, Pistolen, raucht übermäßig viel - Geizt nicht mit dem was sie hat - typische Frau die jedem gefährlich werden kann weil sie alles hat worauf Stormwind steht, inklusive mir - Hübscher Hintern - Zuverlässig, scheint sich um ihre Leute zu kümmern - Ich hoffe sie verschwindet nicht so schnell wie alle andren Frauen die bisher wie sie waren - vertraue ihr." *die Notizen scheinen von verschiedenen Tagen zu stammen, der Stift ist immer mal wieder ein anderer* Meins. '' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Malvenia Crown' - "Bringst mich immer wieder zum Erröten. Tust und sagst Dinge, die ich nie tun könnte und doch passiert’s immer wieder dass ich an deinen Lippen hänge und guck, wie ein Kind zum Stern auf dem Winterhauchbaum. Ich hab dich viel zu lange nicht verstanden Lee. Dacht, meine Herren, was für eine versoffene Seemannsbraut. Verstand auch das was Du sagtest oft erst beim zweiten oder dritten Anlauf. Und nu'? Nu' hab ich eine Schwester mit 'nem gewaltigen Herzen in der Brust. Ich wollt ich wär nur halb so mutig wie du Lee... Aber die Sauferei kann ich immer noch nicht leiden." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Galterus "Die Saat" von Flammenberg - "Ist das nicht die Schwarzhaarige die immer ihre Knarren dabei hat? Die wie die große Schwester von Sally wirkt?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Dee Sevens - *die Rothaarige zieht an ihrem Glimmstängel und mustert Euch mißtrauisch* "Lee? Wieso willst'n was über die wissen, hm? Ich sag Dir was..." *sie grinst kurz* "Du gehst hin und schaust sie Dir mal an, aber paß auf, daß Du der kleinen Lee und der kleinen Dee nicht zu nahe kommst. Ne Piratenbraut fackelt nich lang, wenn Du verstehst." *sie wendet sich mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen wieder ab* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alcuin "Fury" - *brummend* "Verarsch sie un' du kriegst 'ne Kugel. Komm mit ihr klar, un' du hast 'ne Freundin für's Leben un' so... oder sowas." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rahel Maev - "Lee....? Hrm...meine Schwester,...aye... Du willst was über sie wissen hrm.....? Ist dir dein Verstand in die Hose gerutscht, und konntest sie nun nich selbst fragen Kleiner?“ *süffisantes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen* “ glaub ich dir Kleiner .. Deinen Arsch hätte sie bestimmt als ersten aufgerissen... denkst du wirklich sie gibt sich mit so einem Nivaeu von Maden ab, hrmm.....?“ *das Lächeln wird süffisanter* “...sie ist meine Schwester, also küss ihr nächstes Mal die Füsse wenn du sie siehst.....hrm....? Ach und solltest du ihr schaden wollen, ...versuche es doch kleine Made....aus dir kriegt man schnell Hundefutter heraus, hrmm .....?“ *das Lächeln wird amüsierter und kälter, während sie ihren Kopf edel in den Nacken wirft und in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht, Stolz und eine gewisse Verbundenheit spiegelt sich in ihren Augen wieder, während sie nochmal über ihre Worte über Lee nachdenkt* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Cinaedh Fanlem - *lehnt sich stämmig, kerlig an der Veranda ihrer Schmiede, die Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt* “Lee, so ne klene Frau mit so Krimskrams inne Haare eh...? Die hat bestimmt kräftig Feuer unterm Hintern, aber vom Feinsten, darauf kannste Gift nehm'n...eh? Die zeicht den Kerlen bestimmt wo's langgeht....nech nur denen, scheint aber sons' ne richtig Liebe zu sein, wenn man nech ihr Feind 's, eh?“ *achselzuckend, knapp grinsend macht sie sich wieder Schmiedehammer schwenkend an die Arbeit* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Liz Anderson - "Du willst wissen wer Lee ist?" *lacht rau auf* "Ist 'ne Freundin, aus Booty Bay, solltest also deine Worte die du an sie richtest wohl vorher mehrfach überdenken." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Avanor McIan - '' Hat ihre eigene Art, jemanden zu dem zu führen was er mal war, und doch der zu bleiben der man ist. Eine Verbindung aus früher, und.. heute. Warum aber nicht schon damals.. warum erst heute?'' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Tasmin Felhainir - Ich mag Sie! Klabauterr ist witzig, hihi. Und Sie scheint sich von Milch zu errnährren, müssen mal einen Trrinken gehen eh? * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tohu Ja'Dibim - „Was soll ich sagen?“ „Die anfängliche Euphorie is' verflogen und wurde durch staubtrockene Simplizität ersetzt. Sie is' 'ne gute Geschäftsfrau, weiß offenbar wie man Leute um'n Finger wickelt und achtet auf ihre Familie. Doch über ihre ander'n Facetten denk' ich nich' mehr nach ...“ „... lohnt sich einfach nich'.“ * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Trinsy Arkanknall - Nun... Lee? Das ist in der Tat eine nette Person. Aber sie ist noch so jung und ich habe das Gefühl, ich muss ihr ständig irgendwie helfen. Und ihr Aberglaube, der treibt mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn. Ich meine - Neptulon selbst bewegt seinen feuchten Hintern aus dem Meeresschlund, um Schiffe sinken zu lassen? Das ist wirklich Humbug. * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - "Lee? Uff. Lee, ja... ich weiß nicht wie sie es schafft, so viel Glück und Pech auf einmal zu horten. Ich hoffe, mit dem neuen Laden geht es bei ihr endgültig aufwärts. *grinst ganz verzückt* Und kennt Ihr dieses niedliche kleine Ding, das sie immer begleitet. Ist es nicht sooo süß?" * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Nevex Knobels - "Lee? Nun, ähm... ich weiß garnicht, was ich da sagen soll... ich glaube sie ist eine Freundin von mir, auch wenn ich zugegeben nicht behaupten kann, sie besonders gut zu verstehen. Aber sie ist auf jeden Fall freundlich und mitfühlend... hm, also zumindest mit Tieren, bei Menschen kann ich wohl aber zumindest auch Großzügigkeit bestätigen. Ähm, war das gemeint? Also, in jedem Fall ein netter Mensch, sofern ich das bewerten kann." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemisa Reval - "Noch nie bin ich wem begegnet der so 'Explosiv' sein kann. Dabei ist sie nicht einmal ein Gnom." *schmunzelt* "Doch kann sie auch ganz anders, eh? Ich freu' mich immer über eine gute Tasse Tee und ein nettes Gespräch mit ihr." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Luise Hellsicht - "Ja, die kenn'ch. 's ne Süße. Hat'n tollen Lad'n und 'ch glaub' sie kann auch echt 'ne wahnsinnig gute Freundin sein. Aber sooo gut kennen wir uns jetzt nich'. Guck dir aber mal den Lad'n an, eh? Woher 'ch weiß dass sie ne gute Freundin is'? 'ch sehe alles." *sie schmunzelt mystisch* * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf - "Miss Lee meint Ihr? Oh, wir hatten einen schweren Start. Sie ist gnadenlos ehrlich. Aber wenn einmal das Eis gebrochen ist, sehr liebenswert. Sie hat ein unglaublich großes Herz und ist zuverlässig. Lasst Euch nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen. Anmut, gutes Benehmen und all das, mögen auf den ersten Blick gefallen. In ihr steckt mehr." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Katore Schwarzhaupt - "Lee ist deutlich mehr als man auf den ersten Blick sehen mag und ihr Äußeres kann schnell täuschen. Wenn man nur bereit ist das eigene Herz zu öffnen und versuchen sie kennenzulernen so wird man eine warmherzige Frau und liebende Mutter dahinter finden, jemand den es sich wirklich lohnt zu kennen in meinen Augen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berrigan - "So dermaß'n unfähig un' dabei noch von sich überzeugt. Erzählt was davon, dass's kein Urlaub wird, nimmt aber Blag'n un' Idiot'n mit. Verwechs'lt Dummheit mit Mut. Hat'se jetz' davon." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Etey - '' "Direkt... Aber ehrlich. Das schaffen wenige. Du bist für die da, die du gerne hast. Und dafür wie du bist, respektiere ich dich."'' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Aedre von Schärf - "Ich kaufe viel zu gerne ein bei ihr, ich muss mich immer zwingen nichts zu kaufen, sie hat so einen wundervollen Laden und so ein gutes Auge zum Detail. Ich schätze auch sehr ihre offene, ehrliche Art. Sie hat Selbstbewusstsein und Herz, aber in einer Art wie man es in Sturmwind nur selten sieht. Ich würde sie gerne mal privat kennenlernen, wir würden uns sicher anfreunden." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Angon Flynt - "Lee 's ziemlich scharf und bezahlt ein' gut solang man gute Arbeit mach'." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fallyn Bartrand - "Eine durchweg clevere Person die für meine Begriffe hier und da zuviel Herzchen zeigt." *fuchtelt* "Aber dieser Klimbim im Haar ist doch einfach nur gräßlich. Ach ja, und diese geradezu närrische Tierleibe teile ich so gar nicht." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Clyde Forkas - "Pfoten weg, Alter. 's wahrscheinlich die schärfste Frau, die'ch je kannte. Hat's faustdick hinter den Ohren, hat 'ne große Schnauze, klug und gewieft is'e auch noch. Kann man eigentlich gar nich' in Worte fass'n. Hammer Frau. Meine Frau." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Annabell Wohlbert - "Ist das nicht die mit dem Ziehsohn, auf den man aufpassen muss? Sie ist nett, hat nur ein Ma'am-Problem, und einen Laden im Magierviertel." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - "Lee, hm. Glaubt an Karma, begeht dabei aber scheinbar den Fehler zu denken, dass man sich gutes Karma erkaufen kann ohne sein ganzes Leben darauf auszurichten. Manchmal hat man das Gefühl es mit zwei Lees zu tun zu haben. Wenn es um ihre Familie geht, geht sie ganz in ihrer Rolle auf. Dabei ist sie doch und auch unverkennbar eine Piratin, unberechenbar in bestimmten Bereichen und sicher nicht zuletzt gefährlich. Ein Hin und Her zwischen Herzlichkeit und knallharter Geschäftsfrau. Wie ich zu ihr stehe? Sollte ich ihr in nächster Zeit einen Kuchen backen, wird der ihr wohl nicht so gut bekommen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jon Teagan - "Mh....Ihre kleine Welt sieht jeden Tag ein bisschen anders aus. Manchmal sogar noch im gleichen Satz. - Wie schon der alte König Archibald sagte, als er morgens in seinen Nachttopf blickte: 'Das rationale Bewusstsein kann das niemals erfassen.'" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Lord Bernt von Schärf - "Miss Lee...nun...interessanterweise wollte ich euch die selbe Frage stellen! Wie der Zufall so will? Miss Lee ist eine gute Händlerin, welche ein Auge für kostbare Gegenstände besitzt. Ihr kennt sicherlich das Kleinod im Magierviertel. Man wird buchstäblich vom Angebot in diesem Haus erschlagen. Außerdem ist sie durchaus bereit ihr Sortiment mit Neuem zu erweitern, wenn man sie davon überzeugen kann. Ich schätze ein großer Teil ihres Erfolges hängt damit zusammen, dass sie eine ehrliche Frau ist, welche ein freundliches Wesen besitzt, sowie über einen großen Wissensschatz verfügt. Wenn ihr auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Kuriositäten seid, solltet ihr euch dort einmal umsehen, man wird euch einen herzlichen Empfang bereiten." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ian Samual Falkner - "Dieses verkommene Miststück ist nicht halb so kalt wie sie glaubt - und doppelt so irre. Interessant genug um abzuwarten, was hinter den ganzen Worten und Masken steckt." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alexander Veidt - "Lee? Bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf jeden anders wirkt. Kommst du mit ihr klar, haste Glück. Großes. Versau es dir mit ihr, und du hast Pech. Großes." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Sekh '- ''"Lee ist wie ein Knarl. Wenn du sie verärgerst, beißt sie dir bestimmt ins Ohr. Und wenn du nett bist, ist sie auch vielleicht nett zu dir. Im übertragenem Sinne. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lee beißt. Nicht fest. Schonmal versucht, an deinem Ellenbogen zu lecken? Nein? Soll lustig sein!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif '''Ben- "S' gibt da halt n' paar Dinge die ich nich' so ganz versteh'. Aber mit ihr arbeitn' kann man auf jedenfall, aye." Der Glatzkopf reibt sich mit kritischen Blick und amüsierten Lachfältchen auf den Wangen über den Kopf. centre Datei:laleh-title-aktuellster-strafregisterauszug-stormwind.png'Aktuellster Strafregisterauszug: Stormwind''' * 02.06.2014 - Befragung zu zweifachem Tötungsdelikt. Befund: Notwehr. centre Datei:laleh-title-leesche-spruechleinsammlung.png'Leesche Sprüchleinsammlung''' * Typ:'' "Du wirst doch nicht...!"'' - Lee im Singsang: "La-Leh-Luuu... für imm'r machs' die Äuglein zuuu..." * Typ:'' "Dirne!" - Lee: ''"Nur weil die einzige Art zu fick'n die'de kenns', die mit Hur'n is', heiss's nich', das jedes Weib eine is', Süsser." * Lee: "Mir scheint die Sonne aus'm Arsch. Mit Regenbög'n dran." * Lee: "Aye, 'n Stück vom Arm fehlt." *lautet ihre medizinische Symptomeinschätzung* * Lee: "Weiss'e wie man'n dreckig'n Seemann nennt? Meerschweinch'n!" * Lee: "Weiss'e... wenn die rote Schärpe 'n Stirnband wär, wüsst ich ja wenigstens, was dir die Blutzufuhr am Hirn abschneidet, seit'se anhas'...." * Lee: "Vox populi - vox lucis!" * Lee: "Weiss'e was Ironie is'? Wenn 'n Kerl noch immer betonen muss, wie sehr er auf Weiber steht, während er halbnackt und verschwitzt mit 'nem ander'n auf'm Boden kuschelt." * Lee: "Taugt oder saugt?" * Lee: "Die beste Methode über 'nen Kerl hinwegzukommen, ist unter 'nen and'ren zu kommen." * Lee: "Ich hätt gern ein Stück Dunkelwälder Kirschtorte. Mit viel Kirsch. Aber auch viel Torte." * Lee: "Eene, meene, miste, wir spring'n in'e Kiste!" * Typ: "Ehre dem Licht." - Lee: "Hol dir bloss kein' Sonnenbrand." * Lee: "Kennt ihr den schon? Treffen sich zwei aus'm Sanktum... un' sind einer Meinung... Ende." * Lee: "Geld allein macht nich' glücklich... aber 's heult sich einfach bequemer in'm schönen, grossen, warmen Haus..." * Lee: "Der Humor ist so schwarz, der kann nackt auf 'ne Beerdigung." * Patient nach der Behandlung: "Es ist dumm, zwei Männer, die du nicht kennst zu dir zu bringen." - Lee: "Mach dir keine Hoffnungen Süsser, soviel Blut wie du da verloren hast, steht heut eh nicht mehr viel." * Lee: "Ich bin Jacks reissender Geduldsfaden." * Lee: "Denk nich' zu viel drüber nach, wer in'r Beziehung die Hosen anhat. Beziehung läuft eh immer dann am besten, wenn beide nackt sin'..." * Kundin: "Habt ihr auch typisch gilneeische Möbel, Miss?" Lee: "Wie wär's mit 'nem Schirmständer?" * Lee: "Der Witz war so flach, da könnt man Gyrokopter drauf landen lassen." * Lee: "Weiss'e was die grösste Ironie unseres Lebens is'? Richtig lebendig... fühlst du dich erst dann, wenn du dem Tod in's Auge blickst." * Lee: "Leute meckern doch ständig. Siehst einen über's Wasser levitieren, beklagen sie sich, das er zu faul zum schwimmen is'." * Lee: "Die Welt besteht leider nich' aus Feendrachen un' Marzipanelekks. 's 'n verfickter Pfuhl aus Tod und Verderben... manchmal muss man einfach schneller sein." centre Datei:laleh-title-leute-leute.png'Leute, Leute...' '''Familie, bei der es wenig aufzuzählen gibt' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Girl.gif Elaine-Maya - Tochter - "Du wirst das Leben kriegen, das wir nie hatten Kurze, ohne deinen eigenen Weg zu verlieren. Vielleicht das Wichtigste und Grösste, was ich in meinem Leben erreich." * 18px Klabauter - Kleiner - "Bis' das Süsse'se was'ch kenn, un' renns' mir nie davon." * 18px Die Kleinen - Kinderchen - "Euch verdank ich fast alles - verdient mehr, als ich euch je geben könnt." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Kalwyn Cord - Quasihalbstiefziehsohn - "Füsse stillhalten, Kurzer. Hab dich lieb. Und weil ich dich lieb hab, sag ich's auch nicht vor deinen Freunden." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fee - Patentante der Kurzen - "Der Name sagt alles - und passt." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Malvenia Crown - Patentante der Kurzen - "Schwester im Geiste, Tigertante im Blut, Freundin in Not." '''Freunde & engere Bekannte, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, weil's am wenigsten Sinn macht' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Adain Steinberg - "Doc. Bis' ja doch duft'r als'ch dacht, un's mit'r Tinte is' echt nett." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Adrian "Ad" McRyan - "Has'n duftes'n Wolf den'ch kenn." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Aedre Glenngarriff - "Sympathisch und eine gute Kundin - mit Kunstgeschmack." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Aenna Merrit - "Keine Ahnung, warum dich so anstellst." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alex Burgess - "Danke. Einfach nur Danke..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alexander Veidt - "Der gute Bruder. Bloss... der Grosse oder der Kleine?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Girl.gif Anastasia "Sally" - "Mach halt." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Agilbert Sunke Lichtenfels - "Danke für die Behandlung... Trau dem Kram zwar imm'r noch nich', aber's hilft echt bekackt gut..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alcuin "Fury"- "Danke für'n Kelch. Vielleicht wird's ja wieder." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Andrew Hives - "Ich mag grosse Männer mit Geschmack." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Angon Flynt - "Seine Freunde sin' auch meine, schätz'ch." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Annedore Rosenbusch - "Echt töfte, wünsch, das den Mut bald findest." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Avanor McIan - "Meine Gefühle waren so echt wie meine Worte wahr. Alles Gute..." * Bild:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif Bagrin McCallum - "Ein Plüschgreif... ein Plüschgreif! Für Elaine, die wird staunen wenn sie erfährt, von wem der ist! Danke, Than." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Barry "Buck" O'Harris - "Abgefahr'ne Tinte, komm'ch gern wieder!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Beneth Lennox - "Fee hatte recht, bis' echt dufte!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Bernt von Schärf - "Irgendwie... immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. Fast immer." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Blaihr Blackburn - "Bist ganz nett, solang'n Rand hälst." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Bruces Falkenbach- "Da hast echt nicht nur den Vogel, sondern gleich 'nen ganzen Drachen abgeschossen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Blanche - "Danke für'n Unterschlupf. Ganz verlässlich." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Candryn Owain - "Nett, aber unerreichbar für Pöbel wie mich." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Calliope Manolis - "Süss un' doch nich' doof! ... 's muss'ch sag'n, bei'r neu'n Scheffin od'r?" * Bild:IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif Carsyn Lohenfreud - "Hoff die Decken helfen!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Celerius Reganos - "Freu mich echt auf die Gespräche, has' was im Kopf Kollege..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Cinaedh Fanlem - "Ech' schmucker Kram. 'ch glaub du wirs' mein Ruin." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Clyde Forkas - "Kühn, humorvoll, heiss und immer da. Keiner der strahlenden Ritter - genau dafür lieb ich dich." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Coman Frail '- ''"Harrison Jones? Heiliges Kanonenrohr!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif '''Costas Barnell- "Tüchtig, und genau zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. Danke!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Dee Sevens - "Dee un' Lee, 's muss ja pass'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Emma - "'s bleibt jetz' bei Emma, egal wie oft da noch rumentscheid'n wills'." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Etey MacDougall - "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, Etey." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fallyn Bartrand - "Besser nur die Knackigen fress'n, die an'ern machen nur dick." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fionur Berrigan - "Feigling." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Fizzip Funkensprüh - "Sauf nich' soviel... klingt scheinheilig von mir, od'r?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Gerdan Berromas - "Guter Doc, mit'm gewissen Gespür." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Gillian Baker- "Bis' schwer in Ordnung, und 'ne tolle Kundin." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Glartir Blutmähne - "Versprechen offen - nicht vergessen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Grawius Malcolm - "Wovor has'e eigentlich Schiss?" * Bild:IconSmall_Pandaren_Male.gif Heng-Tan-Ding Abendbräu - "Kocht irre, das Wasabizeug is' der Hit, un'n dufter Typ, kümmert sich um Sal, dafür allein bin'ch ihm dankbar." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ian Samual Falkner - "Wünsch dir, das irgendwann den Schlüssel für den kleinen Sarg findest." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Ignatz Ratterschuss - "Munzels Familie ist auch mein... Freundeskreis. Oder so. Jedenfalls 'ne Freude!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Irileth Lockwood '- ''"Danke, irgendwie has' imm'r 's Richtige für mich auf Lager." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Isabella Fanlain '- ''"Weiss nich' wer oder was du bis'. Vermutlich will ich's auch nich'. Dennoch, Freunde." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Jayne Dashwood - "Gutes Kindermädchen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jonathan Teagan - "Springer schlägt Dame auf F6. Schach matt. Danke." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kaitlynn Kinsley - "Stille Wasser sin' verdammt tief." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kaslyn Gallagher '- ''"Endlich mal wer, der gerne ausruft." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Katore Schwarzhaupt - "Ehrlich und redlich. Auf die gute, nicht die eklatante Art." * Bild:IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gif Kelrial "Shade" Shadowbark - "'ch hoff ich verderb dich jetz' nich' auch noch Shan'do! Fluch'n un' sauf'n hat ja schon angefang' seit mich kenns'..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kira "Krümel" Aloisa - "Jetz' has'e echt 'nen Vogel." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Klönk Holzhammer - "Deine Liste kriegen wir noch voll, aye!" * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Lara Feuerkabel - "Gute Sängerin und sympathische Kundin." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Laidan Gladstone - "Klug, freundlich, mit guten Absichten, und 'nem Händchen für Innendekoration." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Laigh - "Weniger is' manchma' mehr. Besonders beim Trollkraut..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lareska Clayton - "Ahnung von Zeug, wovon ich keine hab. Also schonmal 'ne grosse Hilfe." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - "Hatt'n satten Schlag." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Leirix von Falkenstein - "Schein trügt imm'r. Danke das da bis', wenn man dich braucht." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Linny Lot - "Käpt'n ohne Schiff! Un' trotzdem voll dufte." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Liz Anderson - "Meine Tür's immer off'n für dich. Selbst jetz', wo'ch endlich eine hab!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Luelia Hellsicht '- ''"Süsse Kleine. Kann zwar nicht hellsehen, aber ich weiss dennoch, das sie 'ne grosse Zukunft hat." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif '''Luise Hellsicht - "Halbe Stunde schnacken, un' schon weisst mehr über mich als fast alle andern... Hut ab." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Marcas Lebryns - "War 'ne schöne Zeit. Leb wohl." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Marla Hedges - "Zuverlässig - denk ich je'nfalls. Wert genug, weiter das Risiko einzugeh'n." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Mel Ruck - "Wenn alle Leut so nett wären wie du... wär die Welt zu gut. Und es gäb zuviele Türglocken." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Merrandra Klingentänzer - "Ja oder Nein? Ich glaub Ja... Danke dir." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Mingan Arbantes - "'s mit'm Käp'n kauf'ch dir bis heut' nich' ab, wollt's doch einfach 'n Grund mich rumzukrieg'n..." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Munzel Rosthaube - "Nehm dich jederzeit wieder auf'n Schoss. Un' zahl auch für!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Nekan Stahlherz - "Bester Leibwächter bisher. Ich hoff mal überlebst länger!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemisa Reval - "Tapferes Schneiderlein. Gute Freundin. Grottige Köchin." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Neseth "Seth" Ferris - "Kopf hoch, Simon wird auch noch bissig'r. Vermutlich aber nie so wie deine Kleine." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Nevex Knobels - "Gewieftes Kerlchen, pass nur auf, das nich' auf dei'm Blubb ausrutschs'." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Opa "Otto" Ottokar - "Dich würd ich glatt adoptieren, aber dann könnt sich ja niemand mehr um Gerti kümmern." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Othar Faroth - "Danke für die Chance. Ehrlich verdientes Geld fühlt sich auch nich' ganz verkehrt an." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - "Bis'n kluges Ding und hinterm Tresen auch zu gebrauchen." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Razzie Fritzelfunk - "Solltes' viel mehr verlang'n für das, was'de machs'..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ricardo Salvator - "Danke fürs Zuhör'n..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Roderick Wakefield - "Hab noch Kekse frei, nich' vergessen! Und frag sie endlich..." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Rubina "Rübchen" Funkelblitz - "Deine Käsestull'n war'n einfach die Besten!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Susanna Sheyla Gray - "Fleissig, hilfsbereit und nett. Erinnert mich in vielem an mich - Jedenfalls an das, was ich nie war." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Sekhmeht Al'Sharif - "Manchmal machst du mir Angst. Auf so'ne richtig morbide Art. 's mag'ch." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf - "Find zwar, die ganze Höflichkeitsschiene könnt man immer noch für sinnvolleres austauschen, aber habt'n riesen Herz, Lady. Un' das is', was zählt." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Thorben Rudgas - "Fähiger Schmied und'n netter Kerl. Recht schnell nah am Vertrauen dran." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Tiathild "Tia" Rothschreck - "Hab' imm'r so'n Bedürfnis auf dich aufzupass'n, obwohl eig'nlich hart genug bis'!" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tobias Garret - "Ein Wohlgenuss für Ohr und Seele." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tohu Ja'Dibim - "Scheinst nix zustande zu kriegen." * Bild:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Trinsy Arkanknall - "'s is' Mitternacht, was denks'e denn, ob der Laden noch offen is'?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Vincent Someroy - "Hast halt deine Macken, wie wir alle auch. Aber was'e tust, tust'e gut." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Will Willoughsby - "Kann dich gut leid'n. Kriegs' trotzdem 'ne Kugel zwisch'n die Aug'n, wenn mir mit'm Fellscheiss komms'." '''Feinde, in beliebiger Reihenfolge, weil's ihr absolut egal ist' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif (†) Kapitän Francis 'Blutschädel' Drake - Ex-Ehemann - "Lebs' überhaupt noch? Kann ich bei helf'n, das's nich' mehr so is'?" '''Zömeterium, in chronologischer Reihenfolge' * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif † Henry LeChuck - Vater - "Warum hast du uns im Stich gelassen?" * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif † Elaine LeChuck '- Mutter - ''"Es tut mir so unendlich leid Mama..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif † '''Damiar "Vari" Thane - Bekannte - "Mocht dich, aber bin'n gross's Mädch'n, hättes' das geschnallt, wärs'de vielleich' noch hier." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif † Kilara Adams - Bekannte - "Hattes' oft mehr Mut als 'ch... leider auch an'n falschen Stellen." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif † Medger "Samson" Cerwyn - Leibwächter - "Hab'n ma' summen gehört. Ernsthaft. Mocht den Dicken, 's hat er nicht verdient..." * Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif † Rahel Maev '- Schwester bis Unbekannte - ''"Möges' dahin segeln, wo sich alle Wasser brechen, un'n Frieden finden..." centre Datei:laleh-title-gedankenfunken.png'Gedankenfunken Was schwirrt denn im kleinen Leeköpfchen? (Stand 25.04.14) 626px centre Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Paladine (Spieler)